Hellos & Goodbyes
by I'mInspiredByYou
Summary: After Fabian left Nina and their daughters, Nina continues on with her life, and realizes, Life Without Fabian is better. But will this be true, forever? Two-Shot!
1. Chapter 1

**Hellos and Goodbyes**

**Yes, another One-Shot, well more of a Two-Shot.**

**It's Fabina, and it's my first!**

**Disclaimer: I haven't, nor will I ever, BEYOND MY WILDEST DREAMS, own HOA.**

**Dedication: To RandomGirl200! She write one of my FAVOURITE fandoms, and I HAD A FRICKIN SPAZZAM when she reviewed Ana! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH I'm dying inside!**

**Third Person Pov: **

Nina Rutter, the recently left wife or Fabian Rutter, walked, more like proudly struted, down the busy street of Liverpool. Her once tear stained face, was now glowing with her Crystaline Smile and Green **(A/N: I'm not sure what colour it is!)** Eyes that shone like the freshly cut grass infront of her office.

When she walked inside the smell of coffee and agony, hit her face like a moving train. _Ahh the sweet smell of Hell in the morning _Nina thought to herself.

"Ah! Mrs. Rutt-" Nina's secretary started.

"Uh, no. I'd like to be considered Ms. Martin now if you please?" Nina stated.

"Oh, yes Ms. Martin, the charts for your Meeting is prepared now." The Secretary smiled sweetly at her.

"Thank You very much!" Beamed a Glowing and Happy Nina.

_Today was THE day! Hopefully I'll get a promotion! Hopefully that one in London. That would be beautiful for Anika and Faith. _Nina thought to herself smiling.

After Fabian left a couple of months ago, Nina had to become the Mother and the Father of her family. Without a Goodbye, or even a note, Fabian left her, not even bothering to acknowledge his kids' future without their father.

"Mrs. Rutter!" Nina's Boss Mr. Thompson called her over.

"Yes?" Nina asked, not even bothering with the 'Mrs. Rutter' deal.

"May I speak to you in my Office?" Mr. Thompson asked, gesturing to his office door.

"Uhm, of course!" _He's going to give me my PROMOTION! _Nina said/thought, while walking into the office.

"Well, Mrs. Rutter, as you know there is an Opening in London as a new Sales Director, correct?" Mr. Thompson asked, sternly.

"Of course, sir." Nina said back, barely able to keep her composure.

"Well, after long tedious hours of deciding, we have chosen...you." Mr. Thompson smiled.

Nina blinked. "Really? Really?! Thank you SO much, Mr. Thompson!"

After the day was over she decided that she was going to announce the news after school, to her daughters.

As Nina drove over the Juniour High, her eldest daughter Faith went to, she gripped the steering wheel, she never WAS the 'best' driver. But once she got into the Car Rider-pick up line, she saw her perfectly perfect daughter, Faith.

"Hey, Momma!" Faith said as she jumped into the front seat of the car.

"Hi, Faith how was school?" Faith's face dropped, she really DIDN'T like her school day, today.

"Uhm, today, during class, since it's Father's Day this weekend, we were supposed to make cards, for our dads, ya'know? And since I don't know where Daddy is now, I wasn't able to do it, and everyone made fun of me." Faith said, tears threatening to spill over her Emerald Eyes.

"Oh, Sweetie I'm so sorry." Nina said through clenched teeth. She HATED how he had done this to them. Her youngest daughter, who was only 7, didn't understand. But her oldest daughter, who was 13 when he left. And she did understand.

"It's ok-a-a-y, can we just pick up Anika?" Faith stuttered. _Just like her father. _Nina thought.

Once they got into the pick up line at the Primary School, the youngest Rutter girl, Anika, came out the doors, where her Hello Kitty Backpack hung off her small frame.

"Mommy! A mean boy took out the braids sissy did for me!" Anika whined. Nina didn't notice it until now, but Anika's dark blonde hair was messy, and down. "Oh, I'm sorry Baby, how about for a little treat, Momma takes us to get Ice Cream!" Nina stated. Sounds of Happiness shouted throughout the car.

"Mommy, has Daddy called back yet?" Anika asked, innocently, her blue eyes staring a whole through Nina's tough exterior.

"Uhm, No, Maybe soon?" Nina replied back.

"Well he Better! He still has to get me my Bike for my Birthday!" Anika pouted.

Nina giggled when she heard that, even in the worst situtations, Anika always made a joke about it.

"Okay, I'll tell him...if I ever see him again." Nina mumbled the last part as she pulled into the Ice Cream Parlour.

After they got their Ice Cream and sat down, Nina decided to announce the news to her daughters.

"So, you guys know about that Promotion I told you about? In London?" Nina asked.

"Yes." They both said in union.

"Well...MOMMY GOT THE JOB!" Nina said as happily, and as loudly as she could without getting thrown out.

The two Rutter girls stared in awe and happiness. They started smiling and the three girls continued to talk about the new house, new school, and their new life. But Anika had to always ask that one question.

"But, Mommy, if we move, how'll Daddy know where we live?" Anika asked innocently, she really didn't know any better, but Faith was annoyed royally by her questions about Daddy.

"Ani! Don't you get it! DADDY LEFT! He's gone! He's NEVER coming back! He doesn't love us anymore!" Faith cried.

Nina tried to comfort her daughter, but Anika also started to wail.

"No! Your a Liar! Daddy loves us and Mommy! He promised he would never leave us! He pinky sweared." Anika trailed off.

Nina quickly got her daughters into the car and drove back to their home.

As soon as they walked through the door, Anika ran upstairs into her bedroom and slammed the door shut. Nina turned to her oldest daughter, whose green eyes were covered in tears and sadness.

"Why'd you have to say it to her like that?!" Nina demanded.

"Mom, I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to hurt her like that, she just needed to kn-" Faith wailed.

"Not right now!" Nina fussed.

"I'm so sorry!" Faith pleaded to her Mother once more.

Nina, seeing that her daughter didn't really mean it, embraced Faith into a hug.

"It's okay Faith, just please go apologize to Anika, okay? Break it to her easy?" Nina asked as she stroked her daughters hair.

"Okay." Faith replied back while her tears stained her Mother's blouse.

As Nina retreated into the Kitchen to make dinner, Faith walked upstairs into the Hallway, she saw a note on Anika's door that said _Leave me Alone! Don't Distrub! _Faith laughed at her sister's inability to spell Disturb. She knew that Anika didn't know how to lock her door, so she slowly opened the door and pushed it open.

"Anika?" Faith asked.

Just as Faith scanned the room, she saw a bulge underneath Pink covers.

"Oh, Anika? Where could you be?" Faith said, playing with her younger sister.

Another Movement.

"Hmm, Is she underneath the hamper? No?" Faith said as she checked the hamper.

Another Movement.

"Oh! I think I hear Buggy!" Anika giggled underneath the covers when she heard her childhood nickname.

Faith quickly threw off her sister's covers and Anika smiled at her.

"I'm sorry, can we talk?" Faith asked.

Anika just smiled back, hugged her sister and patted the spot across from her.

"Ani, you know Daddy's been gone for a while." Faith started.

"Yes." Anika said back.

"And do you remember when Mama said that he's going to be long for a really long time?" Faith asked again.

"Yes." Anika nodded.

"Well, we don't really know if he is coming back." Faith said to her sister.

Anika started to tear up.

"Ani, it's okay, Momma and Sissy are her for you okay? We'll never leave you, ever." Faith said while holding up her pinky.

Anika started to hold her pinky up too, but jerked it back. "Are you gunna break your Pinky Promise like Daddy?"

"No. Never." Faith smiled back at her sister. Anika put her Pinky back up, and they crossed pinkies.

"Pinky Promise?"

"Pinky Promise."

There was a knock on the door.

"Anika! Faith! Can you get the door?" Nina called from the laundry room.

"Yes Mama." They both said.

As they both walked down the stairs they opened the door.

_With Nina _

As Nina was washing her blouse, she heard a knock on the door, and since she was 'indecent' she asked her daughters to get the door.

She heard the door open and then heard Anika squeal.

"Daddy!"

**To Be Continued.**

**Well, this is going to be an interesting little Two-Shot hmm?**

**Thanks to all my Reviewers & Favouriters!**

**I'm probably going to update sooner this day.**

**And if you haven't already noticed, **

**Faith and Anika are Fabian and Nina's daughters and Fabian left the three a while ago.**

**Anika is about to turn 7 and Faith is 13.**

**Leave your Questions and Comments in the Review Box!**

**Andrea x**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hellos & Goodbyes**

**Uploaded sooner rather than later!**

**Disclaimer: I, again, don't own HOA**

**Dedication: To my friend, Allison, who stayed with me this weekend and went to Catholic (Roman) Church with my Family and I! She even tried to learn Italian at church! (Since they only speak Italian) It was HILARIOUS! The Bishop started the Sermon with'Ciao' (which means Hello) and Allison said "Holy crap, are they making us some fucking Chao Tea?!"**

_With Nina _

Once she heard Daddy, she thought it was a joke. _He's not here, duh! _Nina thought.

But then Faith came running in.

"Uh, Mom, Dad's-Dad's like here. And Anika is like ATTACKING him." Faith stuttered.

When Nina finally realized that Fabian was there, she threw on a White T-Shirt (since she was only in Pants and a Bra_ and ran into the Foyer, and saw her daughter attacking the ex- love of her life.

"Daddy! I knew you'd come back! See Faith, Daddy pinky swore he'd never leave, and he came back!" Anika said inbetween tears.

"Uhm, Buggy can you please put me down?" Fabian asked. Anika obeyed and got back down.

As Fabian walked over to Faith, he tried to hug her.

"Don't touch me!" Faith snapped.

"But, Munchkin? Why?" Fabian asked his annoyed daughter.

Faith rolled her eyes, when she heard her old nickname.

"WHY, are you here! You left! Why did you come back! You didn't even say Goodbye! You just- LEFT!" Faith cried. Her knees gave in and she crashed onto the floor and started sobbing.

"Faith, I'm so sorry, I-" He moved his hand towards his daughter to comfort her. But she snapped at him.

"DON'T FRICKIN TOUCH ME!" She slapped his hand away.

"Fabian! What the Hell are you doing here!" Nina demanded, as she walked into the Foyer and saw Faith snap at him.

"I, need to talk to you." Was Fabian's simple reply.

"Faith, take Ani upstairs and stay in the Playroom until Mommy comes to get you." Nina said, not breaking her eye contact with Fabian.

After hearing two sets of feet running up the stairs she started.

"Why the HELL are you here, HAVEN'T YOU CAUSED ENOUGH?!"

"Nina, I'm sorry let me explain!" Fabian tried to reason.

"Okay! Explain why

A.) You're here!  
B.) Why you left me ALONE WITH TWO KIDS?!

and 3! Why you DARE come back!" Nina argued.

"Nina, I'm here because I need closure. You need to know why I left." Calculated a hurt Fabian.

"Then why did you leave?" Nina asked.

"Because of Joy." Fabian started. Nina was surprised.

"She threatened you, Faith, and Anika. She said if I didn't leave that she would hurt you! As much as I loved you, and still do love you, I couldn't have you three hurt!" Fabian explained.

"Why couldn't you have told me?" Nina whispered.

"Because you would have said 'Everything'll Be Okay' when everything wouldn't be okay! I didn't want you guys to die because of Me!" Fabian grabbed Nina into a Hug. "I love you, and our daughters, I couldn't live with my self if you guys got hurt."

"Well, still why are you back?" Nina said through Fabian's hair.

"Joy, found someone else. She found Mick, and she's so Happy, that's when I decided I would come back, even though you would never take me back." Fabian told Nina as he broke their hug.

Nina crashed into the floor and began to sob.

Fabian crouched down into the floor and comforted her.

"Are you okay? I'm so sorry I did this to you." Fabian babbled.

"No, it's not that but I feel that if, if I get back together with you, I'll be betraying myself and Faith." Nina sobbed.

"Why would you be betraying Faith?" Fabian asked.

"Because she understands everything. And she was so heartbroken when you left. She kept to herself, would barely ever eat, or even talk when you left." Nina told him.

"I will do anything and everything to gain back You and Faith's trust." Fabian pleaded.

Without anything else to say, Nina crashed her lips onto Fabian's and kissed the familiar soft lips that she has longed for, for almost a year.

"Is that a yes?" Fabian asked smiling.

Nina nodded, but then realization hit her.

"How are we going to tell Faith and Anika?" Nina pondered.

"Let's tell them together. I'll go first. Okay?" Fabian said as he proceeded to get up from the ground.

"Okay." Nina answered as she got up from the floor as well.

_With Anika and Faith_

Anika had her eyes glued to the TV while Faith had been eavesdropping on her Mother and Fabian's conversation.

"Sissy, what are you doing?" Anika asked her older sister.

"Listening to Momma and Fabian's conversation." Faith replied back.

"His name is Daddy not Fabian." Anika pouted.

"Well to me it's Fabian." Faith inquired.

"Mommy said to stay in here!" Anika told Faith.

"What she doesn't know won't kill her." Faith said back.

_On the Staircase (Italics are Faith's thoughts)_

Faith watched her Mother and Fabian while they talked.

"Then why did you leave?"

"Because of Joy." _Who's Joy?_

"She threatened you, Faith, and Anika. She said if I didn't leave that she would hurt you! As much as I loved you, and still do love you, I couldn't have you three hurt!" _He actually, cared? He didn't leave for his own selfish reasons, but for us? Please! Faith snap out of it! He's just lying to Mama!_

"Why couldn't you have told me?" Nina whispered.

"Because you would have said 'Everything'll Be Okay' when everything wouldn't be okay! I didn't want you guys to die because of Me!" Fabian grabbed Nina into a Hug. "I love you, and our daughters, I couldn't live with my self if you guys got hurt." Tears whelmed up in Faith's eyes. _He-He did, care. _

"Are you okay? I'm so sorry I did this to you." Fabian babbled.

"No, it's not that but I feel that if, if I get back together with you, I'll be betraying myself and Faith." _Betraying, Me?_

"Why would you be betraying Faith?" Fabian asked.

"Because she understands everything. And she was so heartbroken when you left. She kept to herself, would barely ever eat, or even talk when you left." _I was heartbroken, I thought Daddy didn't love me anymore.__  
_

"I will do anything and everything to gain back You and Faith's trust." _He would do anything, just to gain back my Trust? _

Then Faith saw her Mother and Father kiss, tears of joy leaked from her eyes.

"I'll go up first." Faith heard Fabian say. _Oh Crap! They can't know I was here! _

Faith ran into the Playroom and Anika eyed her.

"Why are you crying Sissy?" Anika asked.

"Oh, uhm, Allergies." Faith lied.

"You're a Bad Liar, just like Mommy. Why are you really crying?" Faith was shocked when her sister cared so much like that.

"Oh, Um-" Faith was interrupted by Fabian opening the door.

"Daddy!" Anika squealed again and ran into her Father's open arms.

"Okay, Buggy, I love you too but can you leave Daddy and Sissy alone for a little bit?" Fabian asked his daughter.

"Mhmm!" Anika smiled as she ran out of the room and closed the door.

"Faith?" Fabian asked. He saw his eldest daughter facing him, sitting on a Princess Tea Party Table seat.

"A little to old to be having Tea Parties?" Fabian laughed.

"Haha, no. Come sit down and have some Lovely Tea." Faith said in a failed Posh accent.

Fabian squeezed into tiny seat and Faith put a Pink crown on his head. She gave him a plastic teacup and poured air out of A teapot into the cup.

"Mhmm." Fabian said as he drank his 'tea' "This is quite divine!"

Faith laughed. "Daddy, can I ask you a question?"

"Sure, Munchkin."

"Are all the things you told Mommy about leaving, were they true?" Faith whispered.

"Yes, and you shouldn't have been eavesdropping, but Yes." Fabian confessed.

"Daddy, I'm glad you back." Faith said standing up.

"I'm glad you be back, Munchkin." Fabian said also standing up.

Faith and Fabian hugged and Faith cried into her Father's shirt.

Nina and Anika opened the door and joined in on the hug.

"Daddy's Back! Mommy does this mean you will be in love again!" Anika giggled.

Fabian looked at Nina and smiled.

"Yes, Anika, Yes we will." Nina said as she kissed Fabian.

**End.**

**Okay, that was sweet hmm?!**

**I feel teary eyed, just re-reading it!**

**If you want me to do a Sequel or 'Ten Months Later' type of thing, Tell me in the Review Box!**

**I love you all!**

**Andrea x**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hellos & Goodbyes **

**UPDATE**

**Okay, so I know this isn't a chapter, but I need you guys' opinion.**

**Would you rather me:**

**A. Have Fabian never come Back and it shows the future of the two Rutter Girls**

**or**

**B. Have it continue on from the Second Chapter onto the family as they grow up, meaning, Moving, More Children, Jobs, etc.**

**or**

**C. Fabian never comes back, and it shows Fabian's Journey as he tries to come back to Nina and the Rutter Girls.**

**or **

**D. Fabian does come back, and it shows Anika's and Faith's life 10 or so years later?**

**Or you can give me your idea in the Review Box!**

**Andrea x**


End file.
